


Son modèle

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Age, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Little Girl - Freeform, Teenage Boy - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il était tard, trop tard pour qu'une petite fille de six ans et demi soit encore debout.





	Son modèle

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Il était tard, trop tard pour qu'une petite fille de six ans et demi soit encore debout. Temari Sabaku No, fille aînée du quatrième kazekage, n'arrivait pas à dormir, et comme à chaque fois que c'était le cas, elle s'échappait de chez elle par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle l'avait si souvent qu'elle connaissait le parcours pour descendre par cœur, elle savait où elle devait poser les pieds, où agripper ses mains. Elle atterrit sur le sol saine et sauve comme elle l'avait prévue. 

Elle se mit à courir dans les rues de Sunagakure, elle fonçait en gardant son regard droit devant elle, elle était seule, elle était libre, personne autour pour la juger, personne pour attendre d'elle d'être digne de son nom...Non il y avait juste elle, le vent nocturne et le silence de la ville. Elle se dépêchait, elle ne voulait surtout pas le manquer. Elle rejoignit l'endroit souhaité, et après avoir repris sa respiration, grimpa en haut d'un arbre. Dissimulée au milieu des feuillages elle pouvait observer une des aires d'entraînements des ninjas sans être repérée, elle était assez loin pour ne pas être détectée, mais assez près pour tout voir très nettement. 

Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle le vit, celui qu'elle avait peur d'avoir manqué, c'était Sasori Akasuna No, un jeune garçon de douze ans qui étudiait à l'académie des shinobis. Il faisait nuit, et tous ses autres camarades étaient couchés mais pas lui, lui il continuait de s’exercer, de se perfectionner. Elle s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il faisait cela, il n'en avait pas besoin, tout le monde savait qu'il était extrêmement doué et qu'il était d'ailleurs considéré comme un génie. 

Cela intriguait la petite fille, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, cela lui procurait une distraction, un moyen d'oublier ses soucis, ses peines, tout. Elle l'admirait et cela lui faisait tout oublier. Aucun de ses mouvements n'étaient superflus, ils étaient souples, précis (ses shurikens et kunais atteignaient toujours leur cible) et lorsqu'il utilisait ses marionnettes, ses doigts étaient fluides et affûtés. Temari rêvait de le voir affronter un véritable adversaire, le voir le blesser et peut-être même le tuer, le voir réfléchir à ses attaques, cela devait être tellement passionnant et instructif. 

En plus de ses parfaites techniques ce qu'elle admirait chez lui étaient ses attitudes, Sasori était toujours impassible, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, impossible de deviner ses faiblesses, il était un vrai mur, et la petite fille aspirait à devenir comme lui, une forteresse impénétrable que rien n'y personne ne pourrait détruire. Elle avait promit à sa défunte mère d'être forte et courageuse, elle avait juré qu'elle serait la meilleure et qu'elle protégerait ses frères. 

Lorsque l'enfant constata qu'il récupérait ses affaires, elle comprit qu'il était l'heure pour elle de rentrer. Elle descendit branche par branche de l'arbre, et sauta de la dernière afin d'atteindre plus rapidement le sol. Elle ne jeta pas un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule afin de découvrir s'il avait ce soir remarqué qu'elle l'espionnait. Elle allait de plus en plus vite afin de rentrer chez elle avant de croiser quelqu'un qui tomberait sur la fille du chef en pyjama, seule dans les rues de Suna en pleine nuit. 

Une fois en sécurité dans son lit elle se mit à penser à Sasori, lorsqu'elle deviendrait une kunoichi c'est lui qu'elle désirait comme sensei. Temari saurait convaincre son père qu'il devait confier la formation de ses enfants, et de sa fille en particulier, à l'Akasuna. Il ne pourrait rien refuser à la major de sa promotion (oui parce qu'il était inimaginable qu'elle termine à une autre place que la première). Rasa Sabaku No n'était pas un homme très affectueux, surtout depuis la mort de sa femme, mais Temari restait sa faiblesse, celle qui savait quoi dire et quoi faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle lui ferait ses petits yeux de biche et le tour serait joué et s'il résistait un peu, elle lui dirait que Sasori était le meilleur ninja de Suna et qu'il était donc logique qu'il fasse des enfants du chef du pays du vent les meilleurs ninjas de leur génération.   
Six ans et demi, c'était le temps qu'elle devrait patienter afin d'être une genin et de pouvoir enfin prouver au monde que Temari Sabaku No n'était pas une fille qu'il fallait prendre à la légère.


End file.
